


Third Floor, Two AM.

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, some cliche bad boy!yanjun, zhangjing is a sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: all bruises and scars and disturbing zhangjing at two in the morning after getting locked outside- that was lin yanjun.





	Third Floor, Two AM.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this!  
> honestly this was supposed to have more plot than this 300+ words of cringe but u know what, i'm posting this right now >: (
> 
> also someone pls tell me to stop talking about sleepy zhangjing because i keep talking about how adorable it would be

all bruises and scars and disturbing zhangjing at two in the morning after getting locked outside- that was lin yanjun. zhangjing wasn't even able to get ready, barging into his life and his window on the third day of exam week. not even bothering to apologize when he stepped on his biology book, immediately jumping off his table and exiting his room as if nothing happened.

the question of how the man entered his room when he's on the third floor didn't even pass his mind, all he felt was frustration because he really needed to pass his biology exam and with the huge, muddy shoeprint right on the page he was reviewing, he knows that he's done for.

it happens a few more times after that but zhangjing never got to speak to him- not even when they bumped into each other in the hallway a few months later.

yanjun is gorgeous, all platinum silver hair and a black tie against his light blue button up. too different from the leather and denim he's always seen him in. saying a sorry and giving him a dimpled smile, the man slips away before he could tell him he's okay or yell at him for what happened for a few weeks straight months ago- for disturbing him from his sleep and for breaking his windows more than twice.

and instead of the usual annoyance zhangjing felt, all that pops in his mind whenever he remembers that man from that day onwards was how good looking he was. not that he's someone who's there for the looks or anything, it was just... he's just so captivating and zhangjing can't help but fall into the trap of that boy and his dimpled smiles.

even when his appearance looked entirely different from the nights he crawls into zhangjing's room, the man disappears just as soon as he arrives.

 

it dawns on yanjun that the man with curly brown hair and bunny teeth was the person he keeps bothering at 2 am only when he enters again that night, grabbing on his leg before he steps on another one of his textbooks.

"i'm so sorry for bothering you but please, i need to pass my english exams tomorrow and i'm never forgiving you-"

that is how yanjun finds himself crawling up to the third floor not because he's locked out due to curfew, but to tutor a boy who manages to get eighty percent of his test questions wrong on his tests- especially on a subject as easy as english.


End file.
